


Move On

by defythemusic



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Guilt, Prequel, Victoria isn't sure what to think of Héctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defythemusic/pseuds/defythemusic
Summary: A "Turning Tables" prequel of sorts. Miguel was successful in his mission--Héctor Rivera was spared from the Final Death, but what happens in the Land of the Dead after Miguel returns home? Set during the two weeks that Héctor is unconscious, Imelda Rivera and the rest of the dead Riveras try to move on from the past and get used to having a new family member.
Relationships: Héctor Rivera & The Rivera Family, Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Riveras get the unconscious Héctor back to his rightful home while Julio and Rosita discuss what has happened.

It felt like ages to Imelda, holding her husband in her arms as a golden glow covered his entire body. “Por favor, Héctor,” Imelda whispered. “Please come back. Miguelito, help my little girl remember her papá.”

Feeling a hand grip her shoulder, Imelda turned around to see her brothers, both looking solemn as they stood protectively in front of her. Imelda also noticed her granddaughter’s and daughter-in-law’s attempts to hold back the press as they crowded the empty stage. Everyone wanted to know who the mysterious La Llorona was and her relationship with the almost-Forgotten skeleton.

“Is it true that your husband is the one who wrote most of the de la Cruz songs?” one of the reporters asked as he shoved a microphone in Imelda’s face.

Before Imelda could even begin to answer, the twins stepped in front of her and the unconscious Héctor and yelled,

“Stop bothering—” (Felipe)

“Our hermana!” (Oscar)

“We don’t—” (Felipe)

“Want to—” (Oscar)

“Answer any questions right now!”

Stepping between the family and the crowd, and shielding them with her large wings, Pepita protected the Riveras as they made their way off stage and out the back alley, towards the Arts District.

* * *

It had been a bit of a challenge, getting Héctor back to the Riveras’ house without getting noticed by any press. Julio and Rosita had stayed behind, trying to keep the paparazzi at bay, while the others were focused on getting the new member of the family back home, making use of Pepita’s strong grip to get him there. Since many of the people who lived in the Riveras’ neighborhood knew of the music ban and respected it, it was quiet out. Some of the neighbors saw Pepita was carrying Héctor and shot Imelda icy looks, making her feel even worse about the consequences of the music ban.

Héctor had not stirred once, the golden glow still there but fading slowly. Since Pepita could not fit in the house due to her enormous size, Victoria and Imelda had gently taken him from Pepita’s grasp, carrying him up the stairs to Imelda’s room, since the only other room available was getting prepped for Coco’s arrival. Without another word, Imelda and Victoria put Héctor down on the bed, covering his still form with a blanket that Imelda had made for Coco when she was a baby.

“Lo siento, Héctor,” Imelda murmured quietly as tears pooled in her eyes. “I’m so, so, sorry.”

* * *

By the time Julio and Rosita had gotten back to the house, there was no noise. Everyone had gone to bed, as the night before was spent mostly celebrating or in this family’s case, looking for Miguel. The shop had been closed all day for Dia de Los Muertos celebrations and a table stood empty in the dining room, clearly prepped for offerings from the living relatives that no one had time to get.

Rosita quietly took off her apron, hanging it on a hook at her workstation as Julio went around, turning out lights in the living room and drawing curtains. While it wasn’t dangerous for skeletons to be out and about in the Land of the Dead after sunrise, being stuck on the bridge or in the Land of the Living could have potentially fatal or “Forgetful” results.

Shuddering slightly at that thought, Julio whispered: “I’m going to go check on Pap—err-Héctor y Mamá Imelda before I go to bed, hermana.”

Nodding in agreement, Rosita replied, “Okay, Julio. I’ll be up in a minute too,” Twisting her wrap in her hands, Rosita asked, “What do you think will happen to the music ban, Julio?”

Shrugging slightly, Julio replied, “Lo no se. But I do know that we will do everything we can to help Mamá Imelda and make it up to Héctor when he wakes up. It’s the least we can do.”

Since no one had slept that previous night, Rosita stayed up, cooking breakfast if anyone wanted it and keeping an eye out for reporters. They had been relentlessly walking around the entirety of the Land of the Dead, searching for the true songwriter and La Llorona. Because radios weren’t allowed in the workshop due to the ban, the Riveras stuck with reading newspapers or hearing things via word-of-mouth. 

Shaking her head to get rid of the horrible visual of Miguel being thrown from the roof, Rosita hid the front page with that image and brought the paper inside. She didn’t want to be reminded of what could have happened to Miguel and seeing the visual was awful. Seemingly empty, not a single peep came from anywhere.

Jumping in fright as Julio gently touched her shoulder, Rosita turned around and mouthed _How is Héctor?_

“Still unconscious, hermana,” Julio answered in a whisper. “But his bones look a lot whiter and his markings are beginning to look vivid again. I think Coco remembered him just in time!”

Sighing in relief, Rosita’s eyes filled with tears of joy and happiness, just as Victoria walked in, adjusting her bathrobe on her figure. She looked tired and world-weary as she sat down.

“Abuelita wouldn’t go to bed,” Victoria murmured. “I offered to sit with Abuel—Héctor, but she chased me out of the room.”

Closing her eyes, Rosita said, “Gracias, Vicita. I’ll go and check on her in a bit.” Looking over at Julio, Rosita added, “Do you think we should go over to the Department of Family Reunions? Find out what’s going on?”

Julio shook his head. “It’s going to be crazy, Rosita. You saw what happened last night. Plus, I don’t think Mamá Imelda is up for that.” 

Rosita nodded and with a quick peck on her niece’s head, went up the stairs to check on the unconscious Héctor. _I hope he’s going to wake up soon._

* * *

As Rosita opened the door, her sweet eyes filled with tears. Imelda had fallen asleep in the chair she was sitting in, her hand clutching Héctor’s like a lifeline at sea.

 _Poor Mamá Imelda._ Rosita thought as she took in the heartbreaking scene. Deciding to try and move Imelda closer to the bed with Héctor in it, Rosita stopped as soon as Imelda cried out and fidgeted slightly in her sleep.

“No….” she began screaming. “No, por díos! **NO ES MI HÉCTOR**! POR FAVOR!”

Deciding that it would be a good time to try and wake her up, Rosita gently shook Imelda awake. As the matriarch slowly woke up, she quickly stole a glance over to the bed where her comatose husband lay. Héctor was still there, his bones looking whiter than before but showing no signs of waking up.

“Mamá Imelda,” Rosita said softly. “What if Victoria or I take over for a bit? He won’t be alone. Not for one minute.”

“I don’t know, Rosita,” Imelda said in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. “I abandoned him for nearly five decades and tonight I almost lost him. I don’t want to lose him again and if he does get Forgotten, I want to be here with him.”

By that point, Victoria had come in the room and, upon seeing how upset her Abuelita was, said, “He won’t ever be alone again, Abuelita. We can make it up to him.”

“That’s right, Mamá Imelda,” Rosita said as she pulled up a chair next to Imelda. “He won’t know another minute without family.”

At those words, Imelda, tears falling freely by this point, buried her head in her hands. Rosita simply hugged Imelda to her as she felt her cries becoming slower and more even as she fell back asleep.

Gently maneuvering the matriarch back to the bed, Rosita focused on exchanging Imelda’s purple dress for a white nightgown while Victoria drew the blinds closed. After making sure that Imelda was settled, Rosita and Victoria left the room.

“Do you think things are going to be okay, Tía?” Victoria asked as she headed back to the workshop.

“Lo no se, Mija,” Rosita said uncertainly. “But I’ve seen that look in many women’s faces, and I saw it tonight on Mamá Imelda’s face.”

“What look?”

“A look of a woman who is in love.”


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While a guilt-ridden Imelda looks after her husband, Victoria is unsure how to treat the abuelo she never met.

The next day passed in a blur as the Rivera ancestors tried to focus their energies on two different things—keeping the press out and trying to get Mamá Imelda to take a break to get some fresh air.

“She can’t stay in that room forever,” Oscar pointed out as he put the finishing touches on a pair of boots.

“But it’s more than that,” Victoria said. “It’s like something got taken from her. Even though Héctor is still here and his bones look whiter than ever before, Abuelita looks like she’s been through he—I mean the worst time in her life.”

When Rosita and Julio joined the table later that day, they had the same report—no change. Héctor still looked like the Final Death was mere seconds away and Imelda was no better. Even though she admitted she was still angry with him, it was obvious to everyone that Imelda still loved her husband deeply.

“I just wish he would wake up,” Rosita said softly. “We let Héctor and Miguel down terribly and we owe it to both of them to make sure that Héctor doesn’t meet an early Final Death.”

“I’m sure that our living relatives are doing everything they can to make it up to Miguel,” said Julio as he handed a handkerchief to his daughter, who looked very misty-eyed as she sat across from him, deep in thought. “What’s wrong, Vicita?”

Shaking her head to clear the tears from her eyes, Victoria just said, “Do you think Mamá will remember Héctor? Do you think Elena will let Miguel get justice for Héctor?”

 _Fairness is one of our values._ Julio remembered his daughter saying and believing in that ever since she was a tiny girl.

“I think, Victoria, that after everything that has happened, Elena will do everything she can to see that Héctor gets justice.” Rosita said.

“The truth may be hard to hear at first, as it was for me, but I have confidence in my nieta.” A voice added, causing everyone to jump as Imelda and the twins walked into the room. She looked tired and judging by the tear stained look on her face, she had either been crying or having a nightmare. At first Rosita jumped up to go comfort her, but Julio gently grabbed her wrist and shook his head. Imelda needed to have some space.

“Are you alright, Mamá Imelda?” Julio asked his mother-in-law.

Imelda didn’t reply right away, instead heading over to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. The twins looked worried as they filled everyone in.

“She was tossing—.” Said Oscar.

“And turning.” Felipe added.

“We woke her up—.” Oscar continued as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

“And she began crying,” Felipe said sadly as if he had been the one crying instead of his hermana.

“The dream was about the day he left.”

No one knew what to say to that as Imelda rejoined the table. Looking around at everyone, she started to head back upstairs, but Victoria stopped her as she reached the top.

“Abuelita,” Victoria said gently. “Let me and Tía Rosita sit with Papá Héctor for a bit. He won’t be alone, not for one minute and you need to get some rest.”

At first Imelda looked like she wanted to argue, but she eventually agreed to taking a quick nap. The shop would be closed for a week, as well as other businesses in the Silent District (due to the music ban, the entire area was known to be quiet), so everyone could get a chance to recover from the events of Día de los Muertos.

* * *

As soon as Imelda made her up to her room and her bed, she fell into a deep sleep, the emotional exhaustion finally catching up to her. Even though her body had stopped needing sleep after her death, Imelda tried to encourage normal “living” habits. When the rest of the family arrived over the course of a decade, Imelda made sure that the habit stuck.

“If Héctor does wake up, I’ll knock on the wall,” Rosita said as she sat down in the chair next to Héctor’s bed.

“Okay, Tía,” Victoria said uncertainly. “I’ll go and sit with Abuelita.” Just as Victoria was about to head out the door, she turned towards Rosita. “Tía, about Héctor. What should I do? I want to help get him justice but I’m not sure what to do.”

Rosita knew at that moment that Victoria probably was confused and uncertain. She had been denied from ever meeting her abuelo, knowing fully well that Imelda had forbidden anyone from seeking him out. While Victoria was willing to look past what had happened, Rosita knew that it would take some time before her niece felt completely comfortable calling Héctor “Abuelo”.

“Just go with what feels right for now, Vicita,” Rosita said softly as she touched her niece’s cheek. “It is alright to be a bit nervous and unsure.”

After thanking her tía, Victoria headed for the main corridor, feeling more lost than ever. Imelda had described the musico as the devil incarnate, but when Victoria looked at the long-lost abuelo that she never knew all she could focus on was his youth. _Por Dios, he looks so young. Not much older than Abel or Miguel._

Quietly, Victoria walked into Imelda’s room and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Imelda was fast asleep, showing no signs of nightmares or distress as she breathed evenly and deeply. At one point, Imelda clenched the blankets tightly in her fist but after a minute she relaxed. Victoria knew from experience that waking Imelda from a sound sleep would result in a boot to the face and some choice four-letter words.

Eventually Imelda’s slow and steady breathing was enough to lull Victoria asleep as well as she fell asleep in the chair next to the bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Victoria jolted awake from a soft knock at the door. After a quick look over at her abuelita to ensure that she was still asleep, Victoria quietly opened the door.

“Mija?” Rosita’s voice whispered. “Soy yo. Cómo está Mamá Imelda?”

Quickly readjusting the glasses that had been removed and folding the blanket draped over her, Victoria answered the door.

“She hasn’t woken up.” Victoria replied as she stretched. “What about Papá Héctor?”

Shaking her head, Rosita replied, “At one point I thought I heard him cry out for Miguel. But when I looked over, he was still unconscious.”

“I would say we could have a doctor come and look at him, but that doesn’t make any sense.” Victoria said. Wincing slightly as she heard soft crying coming from Imelda’s room, Victoria said, “What if we move Héctor into Abuelita’s room with her? It wouldn’t be permanent, just until he woke up and that way he could have someone with him.”

For the first time in several days, Rosita smiled softly. “That’s a good idea, mija. But I think we need to ask Mamá Imelda when she wakes up. I don’t want to alarm her.”

On that note, Victoria agreed to go sit with Héctor and Rosita stayed behind, deciding to work on patching up Héctor’s clothes while she watched over Imelda.

* * *

When Imelda finally awoke a few hours later, she felt slightly better, but her eyes felt heavy. Had she been a living woman, her eyes would have been puffy and red, mostly from crying.

Stretching slightly, Imelda quickly got herself dressed in one of her less formal dresses of a nice lavender shade. She shook Rosita awake, who had fallen asleep in a chair nearby. Startled, Rosita shot up, but upon seeing Imelda, she straightened and went over to her. Now it was time to see how Imelda would react to their idea.

“Mama Imelda,” Rosita said. “What if we move Héctor into your room? Just until he wakes up?”

Much to Rosita’s surprise, Imelda straightened slightly and stood up. “Lo no se, Rosita. I don’t know what I want to do yet.”

Rosita knew that unless she wanted to have a shoe or another projectile thrown at her, she had to tread carefully. Imelda was probably just as lost and confused as Victoria on how to treat Héctor. After all, Imelda had been having nightmares over Héctor leaving and now that she knew the truth, it was likely that the nightmares now included Ernesto too.

“Esta bíen, Mamá Imelda,” Rosita said as Victoria came into the room. “We don’t have to do that right away. But let’s move the comforter in here so that way you can still be near him, ok? That way you can be near him if he does wake up.”

And for the first time in almost a week, Imelda smiled softly as she smoothed Héctor’s hair back from his face. He didn’t stir but he did look more relaxed.

“Gracias, Rosita,” Imelda said softly. Looking down at the motionless skeleton lying on the bed, Imelda continued whispering to him. “You have a whole family just waiting to meet you, Héctor. Por favor vuelve a nosotros.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imelda goes to Shantytown and sees for herself just how hard Héctor’s afterlife has been

As Imelda's eyes slowly refocused as she awoke, it took her a minute to recognize what was going on. The chair in the corner, the fact that someone had changed her clothes to a simple white nightgown. The unconscious skeleton in the bed that looked surprisingly clean and well-kept. _Definitely Victoria and Rosita._

Rosita had been a part of Imelda's life since she was 4-years old. After all she was only 3 years younger than Coco and even though she died shortly after her brother, she remained an everlasting beacon of happiness in the family. Although she was not related to Imelda by blood, Imelda considered her and Julio to be her children.

Which is why it only made sense that Rosita was very close to Imelda and helped cheer her up when she was sad or frustrated. When Héctor attempted to seek Imelda out after she arrived in the Land of the Dead, she had rejected him outright and sought comfort in her family.

 _Hopefully I can make it up to him._ Imelda thought to herself as she got dressed for the day. _I should have listened to him all those years ago._

* * *

"Mamá Imelda?" Julio's timid voice spoke up as he knocked on the door. Clearly, he was nervous that Imelda would toss him out of the room too, but Imelda was deep in thought.

"Sí," Imelda answered, shocking herself with how tired she sounded. "What is it, Julio?"

Bucking up whatever remained of his courage, Julio asked hurriedly, "The music ban. Isitstillgoingtohappen?", before ducking underneath his hat, fearful of his mother-in-law's reaction. But instead of threatening her boot at him, Imelda just pinched her eye sockets with her fingers.

"I don't mind if you have a radio in the workshop, Julio." Imelda said softly. "You can use the old radio from the attic."

By that point, other members of the family had come into the room, relieved to see Imelda looking more like herself. The twins looked excited about the idea of getting out the old radio, before becoming solemn.

"Hermana," Felipe asked. "We were talking—."

"And we were thinking that—." Oscar continued.

"We should wait to play music." They said together.

Imelda looked shocked. After years of no music, the twins were ASKING FOR NO MUSIC.

"Pero—," she sputtered in shock. "Por qué? I thought all of you would want the ban to be lifted and—"

"We do, Mamá Imelda and we're all very happy about that." Rosita said. "But we want to wait until Papá Héctor wakes up. It doesn't feel right listening or learning about music without him."

Imelda instantly agreed, but one of the Riveras looked particularly worried and, if Imelda knew her well, uncomfortable. "Victoria, what's wrong, mija?"

Victoria didn't reply right away but instead stepped back into the shadows. Asking everyone else to clear the room, Rosita sat her niece down on the bed as Imelda sat down with her.

"There's nothing wrong, Abuelita, but I'm worried. I don't even know what kind of music I would like and I'm afraid that I'll be a disappointment for him when he wakes up!"

Rosita looked shocked, but quickly hugged her niece to her despite Victoria's muffled protests. Imelda also realized in that moment that due to the music ban, Victoria would not be used to having music or her abuelo in her life. Imelda felt gutted as she watched her niece pace around the room.

"You will never be a disappointment, Vicita!" Rosita said firmly. "From the brief moments that I have seen of Papá Héctor, he seems very open-minded. It may take a bit of time before everyone gets used to having music around but everything is going to be okay."

Nodding slowly, Victoria took in what her tía said as she watched Imelda stand by the door, clearly getting ready to head out for the day but unsure if it was a good idea.

"What are you doing, Abuelita?" Victoria said.

"I'm going to go and talk to the people that Héctor was friends with in Shantytown. I was thinking that they can help me get some of his things in order so I can bring them back here. Pepita can stay here to help guard the house." Sighing, Imelda hesitated again as she spoke. "Lo no se. Maybe this isn't a good idea. I should stay and worry about getting his things later."

"Mamá Imelda, esta bíen. I can stay with Papá Héctor," Rosita said as she went over to Imelda, squeezing her arm. "Victoria was going to the Art District to drop off that order of dancing shoes so this works fine."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Imelda found herself standing outside Shantytown, feeling dismayed. The place looked rundown and tired, but otherwise full of life as the sounds of skeletons laughing and joking from a distance broke the silence. Casting a glance over to one of the smaller dwellings, Imelda withdrew in shock as she saw a child's broken doll laying on the floor in a pile of mud. _This is how Héctor lived?_ She wondered to herself. _What have I done?_

"Can I help you doña?" A small voice spoke up. For a fleeting minute, Imelda was strongly reminded of Coco when she was a small girl but when she turned around, she saw a young skeleton who couldn't have been no more than 14. Not much older than Imelda's granddaughter Rosa.

Steadying herself with a deep breath, Imelda answered, "Sí, mija. I was wondering where Héctor Rivera lived. I just wanted to go and see if I could pack up any of his things."

For a moment, the young skeleton looked sad but then straightened up and said, "I think he got Forgotten, doña. No one has seen or heard from him since Día de los Muertos. But his things are over there."

Nodding her thanks to the teen, Imelda headed over to the dwelling she spoke of and glanced around. Other than an old mariachi suit, a Rivera Shoes label and a newspaper clipping with Imelda's picture on it, there was not much there. Packing up the suit and the pictures, Imelda headed for the door and shut it behind her.

* * *

As she left, other Shantytown residents began to come out, including the young preteen who had helped her. They all watched her with a varying degree of interest as Imelda headed back to the city docks. Curious, the young girl watched and followed after her. Even though she had died in her early teens, she had attained the wisdom of a much older and wiser person.

After introducing herself as Francesca, she said, "You're Héctor's esposa, aren't you? He never stopped talking about you or your little girl." Just as she spoke, Francesca fell towards the ground, tremors raking her body as she was caught by Imelda. If it was one thing that Imelda forgot, it was how suddenly the Final Death could come if you were being Forgotten.

"Héctor wasn't forgotten," Imelda said quietly. "Our little girl remembered him just in time."

Smiling softly, Francesca's skeleton body slowly faded away into golden dust, leaving only an imprint on the ground to show that she had actually existed. Shaken by what she had seen, Imelda made a quiet and hasty retreat, deciding to forgo calling Pepita to avoid attracting too much attention to the growing crowd.

Upon arrival back to the house, Imelda was greeted by her brothers and son-in-law, all three looking tired and exhausted. It had been nearly a week since Día de los Muertos and everybody was trying to get back to a normal schedule, or as normal as possible given what had happened. Imelda had spent most of her time with the unconscious Héctor, sending Pepita out to keep any press at bay.

Victoria was still out at Ceci's and Rosita was with Héctor, so everyone else was downstairs running the shop.

"Qué paso?" Imelda asked wearily, suspicious that one of her brother's inventions may have accidentally blown up the shop. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, Imelda," Oscar answered. "But we thought that you could—"

"Use a piece of good news." Felipe finished with a weak smile.

"Papá Héctor woke up briefly," Julio reported. "He fell back asleep, but he woke up briefly."

Imelda didn't even acknowledge what her son-in-law said as she raced back up the stairs to where Héctor's room and opened the door.

Héctor was still out but, but judging from his slow and steady breathing, he was no longer unconscious but asleep. Rosita was busy going over accounts from the shop and the moment she saw Imelda in the doorway, she stood up and headed over to her.

"He's going to be alright, Mamá Imelda." Rosita said with glee. "I know it!"

And for the first time in a week, Imelda Rivera could believe that.


	4. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria talks to Ceci about what has happened and confronts a certain orchestra

While Héctor Rivera was still recovering from his Final Death experience, his eldest granddaughter had a different mission in mind. Victoria walked along the edge of the sidewalk, keeping a sharp eye out for anyone who looked like a photographer or a reporter. Even though it had been a week since Día de los Muertos, one couldn't be too careful, especially since de la Cruz had mysteriously vanished from the bell that he was trapped in.

When she arrived at the Arts District 30 minutes later, she quietly approached the back door that Ceci designated for the dancers who had to come in for the odd fitting and so forth. As soon as Victoria knocked on the door, Ceci immediately opened it and yanked her inside, retrieving the bundle of shoes from Victoria's arms.

"Hola, Victoria," Ceci said in a hushed tone. "Sorry for the rude greeting but we've had our fair share of visitors here. The press has been hanging around all day, stupid locos. And the police too, looking for de la Cruz."

Victoria nodded, her face betraying no emotion. She was feeling emotional but could not summon the energy to show it. She was emotionally exhausted.

"It's been crazy at the hacienda too," Victoria said as she sat down on the couch. "Héctor is asleep and we're all waiting for him to wake up. Abuelita hasn't left his side once and it's been so crazy that I think we're all forgetting to breathe."

Frowning slightly, Ceci said, "I was there when your abuelita first opened her shop in the '20s. Your mamá had gotten a nasty infection and Imelda didn't leave her side the entire time. She was working on shoe orders while taking care of Coco."

"That's what she's been doing now, Ceci." Victoria said. "That and trying to get the press off our lawn. Pepita can only do so much."

"What about a press statement released by Imelda? About what happened to get the press to leave you alone." A voice suggested. Startled, Victoria turned around to see Frida, who looked unusually worn out and tired as she sat down on the couch next to Victoria.

"I think I like that idea," Victoria said. "Is it alright if I borrow your phone to call the shop?"

Nodding her consent, Ceci pointed Victoria towards the phone near the window. Similar to Imelda, Ceci did not like using modern technology, preferring good, old-fashioned technology such as her trusty Bell phone. As Victoria made the call, both Ceci and Frida watched with varying levels of guilt.

"I still can't believe that de la Cruz," Frida growled angrily. "We saw him every day and I worked with him for nearly a decade! I never would have agreed to perform in his Sunset Spectacular if I knew what he did!"

"I just hope that things will work out for both Héctor and Imelda," Ceci said. "Ay, that man could drive a woman loco but I've seen how much he cares for Imelda. Even after she turned him away, Héctor still spoke highly of her."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Victoria rejoined the group and sat back down on the couch. She looked tired but, to some degree, she also looked happy.

"Abuelita agreed," she said. "She is going to write the statement this afternoon and we'll call the press later to arrange a conference. Díos, I hope this works."

"It will, Victoria," Ceci said. "I have to get back to work on these dresses for that large dance company, but just know that we all will stand up for Héctor. No importa qué."

Nodding her thanks, Victoria turned towards to the music studio in the back. She had to talk some sense into a particular group of skeletons and tell them what actually happened to make them see sense.

* * *

It was relatively quiet in the back of the room, but Victoria could still hear the sounds of the orchestra warming up. Taking a deep breath to control her temper, Victoria stood up and headed for the main orchestra room.

Victoria had taken shoe orders for this particular orchestra before and while they were searching for Miguel, she thought she overheard them talking about someone named 'Chorizo'. Now that she knew the truth, it was obvious who they were calling Chorizo.

Even though Victoria was still wary of calling Héctor "Abuelito" or "Papá Héctor", she knew that his death did not deserve to be made the stuff of jokes. On top of that, she wanted to spare the orchestra from getting whacked by Mamá Imelda's boot. Victoria didn't have to shout and shake her boot at anyone to get the point across.

With a few exceptions, most of the orchestra had been in the Land of the Living on Dia de los Muertos, visiting relatives and the like. Many did not see the broadcast but the ones who did were keeping their distance, unsure of the Rivera Family's reaction.

As soon as Victoria walked in, there was a sudden hush. Everyone knew who she was now and some even took a guess as to why she was there. At first, Gustavo looked a bit indignant at being interrupted during a rehearsal, but not wanting to be rude to a lady, he let another musician do the talking instead of him.

"Can we help you, Señora? Err I mean, Señorita?" One of the musicians asked. "Is this about Chori—?" He was cut off as someone elbowed him in the ribs. With a look that could melt ice, Victoria spoke sharply.

"Yes, it is," Turning slightly to face Gustavo, she continued, too angry to be stopped. "I'm guessing you all thought of that nickname." Gustavo opened his mouth but then closed it. It was best not to argue with a Rivera woman. Especially one who had a temper that rivaled Imelda's.

Many of the orchestra bowed their heads in shame. "He didn't die of food poisoning," Victoria said in an even keeled voice. "He was poisoned and murdered by Ernesto de la Cruz. He wanted to steal my abuelo's songs. Because of that, Héctor was not allowed to be remembered by our family and he nearly went through La Muerte Final." At that, everyone in the room gasped in shock and horror. Some even slunk away, too ashamed and upset to acknowledge the angry Victoria.

Gustavo looked uncharacteristically crestfallen as the truth finally began to sink in. Looking around, he noticed many of the musicians looking angry; at him. Others were crying silently. With a nod to the entire orchestra, he said, "Héctor called us selfish jerks. I guess he was—is right about that. We've all been selfish jerks to him. Murder is definitely not something to joke about here. Lo siento mucho, Señorita."

Victoria nodded, turned to leave and then, in a tone that shocked even herself, said, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Leaving behind a shaken orchestra, Victoria made her way out of the building, feeling a rush of confidence come over her. Even though it wasn't in Victoria's nature to be cruel or mean, she felt that the orchestra deserved every inch of the tongue-lashing she gave them.

* * *

By the time that Victoria arrived back at the house, nothing seemed to be out of place. In fact everything looked as normal as it usually was, despite the fact that Héctor was upstairs, sound asleep and Imelda had refused to leave his side once.

"Victoria? Mija, what's wrong?" Rosita asked alarmed. "Why are you crying? Did something happen at the Arts District?" At those words, Victoria reached her hand to her cheek and upon feeling moisture, she quickly wiped it dry.

"Estoy bien, Tía," Victoria answered shakily. "I guess I just got a little overwhelmed for a minute. Lo siento."

Wrapping her niece in a tight hug, Rosita simply murmured, "It's okay, mija. No need to apologize. This past week has been overwhelming for everyone. But if you ever need to talk, mija, estoy aquí para ti."

Nodding in agreement, Victoria quickly wished Rosita 'buenos noches' and went upstairs to check on her grandparents, deciding not to tell Imelda what had happened in the Art District.

Both of her grandparents were asleep, Imelda in the chair and Héctor on the bed. After undoing Imelda's long hair and wrapping the blanket around her sleeping form as well as turning out the light, Victoria headed back to her own room, exhausted and world-weary.

The press conference was next week and Victoria knew that it would be the only way to get any sort of peace from this whole debacle. Both for her family and for the Land of the Dead.


	5. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A news conference is held in order to help the Riveras get some level of peace back

**Move On Chapter 5**

The next week went by in a flash with no major incidents. The orchestra had sent out an apology letter to both Imelda and Héctor, but everyone knew that Imelda's energy was focused on the future, not the past. Normally, Imelda would have dealt with something like this herself, but all of her attention on Héctor. Dealing with a bunch of rude jokes about Héctor's death would have to wait.

Word of the impromptu press conference had spread quickly since Imelda released a notice in the local newspaper the day after Victoria had confronted the orchestra. But what no one had predicted was just how many skeletons and reporters would show up at this conference. "Just a few," Rosita had predicted. But she had been wrong. Very wrong.

After going out on a supply run on the day of the press conference, Victoria and Julio made their way back home, astounded to find the house surrounded. Skeletons holding flashing cameras and notepads were everywhere. The twins were out on the front porch, speaking into a microphone. With help from Julio, they shakily answered the questions put to them.

"Is Imelda Rivera La Llorona from the Sunset Spectuclar?" Someone asked.

"Why did she sing onstage in the first place?" Asked another.

"Our sister is—." Oscar said.

"La Llorona from the Sunset Spectacular." Felipe said.

"She sang that song to prevent my abuelo's photo from getting into the wrong hands." Victoria answered from the sidelines with Rosita at her side, acting as a barrier to prevent any reporters from making their way into the house. Not that the two women needed any help—Pepita was doing a good job guarding the house and growling menacingly at anyone who dared attempt to enter.

"Mamá Imelda is with Héctor," Rosita whispered to her niece as she looked around for her grandmother. "He woke up again briefly, but he went back to sleep right after. She didn't want to miss it if he woke up again, but she fell asleep in the chair. Best not to disturb her."

* * *

The rest of the press conference droned on smoothly, Rosita bowing out after a few questions to go clean up the workshop and make lunch. In her own view, she believed that Héctor would wake up soon and she didn't want him to be hungry. The others stayed behind, hoping to draw the press conference to a close so they could go back to their normal lives.

"Will music be allowed back in the Silent District?" One of the reporters asked.

Nodding, Julio answered. "Sí, señora. Music has been allowed back in the house. But we're waiting for Papá Héctor to wake up before we start playing music again."

As the conference wound down, the reporters began to ask a few more questions until finally, Victoria spoke up.

"Family always comes first for us," she spoke loudly and clearly. "We will do everything we can to make it up to him. Nothing is more important than family after all."

Satisfied with that answer, the press began to slowly leave the lawn, leaving behind the Riveras and Pepita, who was making sure that no one stayed behind. After all, who would be crazy enough to argue with an alebreje the size of a house?

When everyone had left, Victoria, Julio and the twins were left standing outside, recovering from what had just happened.

"We should go—." Felipe said.

"Inside" Oscar continued.

"And prepare something for everyone." They finished together.

"After all, Imelda…." Felipe said.

"Must be starving." Oscar finished.

Nodding, Victoria headed back inside, feeling a huge weight lifted off her shoulders as they walked through the door.

* * *

It was quiet inside as the twins went about preparing lunch for themselves. Before arriving home, Victoria and Julio had also grabbed some food from a local restaurant for the rest of the family. No one trusted the twins to cook anything that wouldn't make them sick and Imelda wouldn't have allowed them to cook for the family anyway, especially given the fact that their version of "well done" translated to "burnt to a crisp so no one could eat it because it tasted like charcoal".

"How are they?" Julio asked his sister as she came in. "Is he still—?"

"Still asleep, hermano," Rosita said quietly. "But I think he'll be waking up soon. I heard him muttering in his sleep about Miguel and staying safe."

Sighing in relief, Victoria went back to the workshop, more determined than ever before.

"Victoria," Rosita called. "Where are you going?"

"He needs Rivera shoes, Tía," Victoria said, calling over her shoulder. Not wanting to be left out of the project, both twins started to follow their grand-niece but Julio stopped them. This was a special project that both Victoria and Imelda had been working on together for the past week.

"It's Victoria's way of making up for how she had treated Papá Héctor," Julio said. "Mamá Imelda picked out the design and the fabric and Vicita is putting it all together. I offered to get a new hat for him, but Mamá Imelda told me no. I think that it was a hat she had given him before he left."

* * *

A few hours later, Victoria emerged from the workshop, carrying a Rivera Shoes shoebox in her arms and a satisfied smile on her face.

"Todo listo!" Victoria said with a triumphant look in her eyes.

"He'll be a true Rivera now," Julio said as he took in the shoes. Designed with little spires and guitars, it was very Héctor and had bits of Imelda added in as well.

"When do you think he'll wake up, Papá?" Victoria asked. "It's been two weeks since Dia de los Muertos."

Shrugging his shoulders, Julio said, "It's hard to say, mija. A lot of things have happened over the past week. Besides it might be best if we—."

Just as Julio was about to finish his sentence, Rosita rushed past him carrying a tray and looking more animated than anyone had ever seen her.

"Hermana?" Julio asked. "Qué pasó?"

Turning around briefly, Rosita simply said, "It's Papá Héctor! He's awake!"


End file.
